


Blood lust

by amazingmax156, demonhunterknight



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmax156/pseuds/amazingmax156, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: This is only half written, Sorry guys.I'm just the beta guys dw - demon





	Blood lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is only half written, Sorry guys.
> 
> I'm just the beta guys dw - demon

**Ding Ding**

  
The door of the cafe burst open, the bell clanging loudly as the door opened with a thud, a shadowy figure stepped through the entrance. Taking a deep breath in spreading his arms wide.

"Such a divine aroma. The voice crooned elongating the word divine. Closing his eyes as he said it.

Touka placed down the cup she was currently cleaning and frowned as if insulted by the purple haired mans intrusion.

"We're closed Tsukiyama." She said interrupted, sounding bored of the man already.

"Don't worry yourself cupcake, I'm only here to see my darling Kaneki." he said with a slight grin on his face, looking around the cafe in search of a certain white haired half-ghoul.

The room turned silent as the two ghouls stared each other down, Tsukiyama being taller than Touka meant she had to look up at him and she frowned as she stepped closer.  
  
"Leave. Now. Unless you want me to kick your ass" She said gritting her teeth.

Hinami ran down stairs, the steps clanging as she did so.

The tension in the room was shattered and Touka's attitude changed to that of a a happy demeanour. She smiled at the girl as she spoke. 

"Touka do we have another customer?" She said her smile evident in her voice as it rang through the customer empty cafe.

**Ding Ding**

The door opened again, another figure stepping through, this time it was Kaneki, the current item of Tsukiyama's interest, his hair swayed slightly in the breeze as he ran a hand through it.

"Oh Kaneki~" Tsukiyama sang. "How wonderful it is that you're here" He stated stepping forward looping his arm around the shorter males.

"We'll be on our way now" He declared, Kaneki frowning at the man.

"What do you mean leaving!? I just got here!" kaneki said grouchily,grip tightening around the freshly polished door handle he had yet to close.


End file.
